Avatar the Last Airbender: Our Eclipse
by Beautiful-Monster99
Summary: Taken off the streets by Iroh, Akiko Hitomi is raised in the fire nation palace. Growing up, Akiko was a strong willed and powerful fire-bender, training whenever she could. When the only two people she trust is sent to look for the Avatar, she joins; even if she didn't agree. Follow Akiko as she constantly struggles with whats right, wrong, and what her feelings for Zuko are.


Cold, blistering rain pelted down from the pitch black sky, slapping down onto the dirty streets and roofed houses. Little badgerfrogs quickly scurrying into their burrows, seeking cover.

A little girl, around the age of eight, looked out her window at the storm. She was dresses in her comfy red night gown that had the fire nation symbol on front, her light brown hair up in a ponytail.

A young woman (dressed in similar clothing as her daughter) hummed happily as she rocked in her chair, her eyes closed in contempt.

Lightning flashed, thunder bashed, the little girl screamed in terror. The little girl scurried towards her mother and hid in her mother's dress. The young woman chuckled and leaned down, pulling up a corner of her dress.

"What's wrong, my little angel?" the mother said softly. The little girl gasped and quickly pulled the soft fabric back down over her head.

"I'm scared, Mommy," she whimpered; the mother smiled. She once again removed the covering from her little girl and grabbed her, slowly rising her from her hiding place and settling her daughter on her lap.

"There's no need to be scarred, Little Angel. Mommy will protect you." The mother brushed a soft lock of the girl's hair behind her ear. The little girl smiled; the mother smiled back lovingly.

This is a wonderful way to start off a story, is it not? Oh, how I wish this would be our setting, where everything is all sunshine and rainbows.

Sadly, it's not.

A figure flashed past the window, unnoticed by the two inside. Without hesitation, it ran across the street, past houses, and finally into a dark, abandoned alleyway.

Lightning flashed, reveling the figure to be another girl, around the age of eleven. This one was far from the happy girl from before.

Instead of a warm nightgown, she had on a tattered red dress, covered in holes. Instead of her dark brown hair neatly brushed and tied in a ponytail, it was ratted and unkept.

And instead of a nice, comfy, dry home... She had an alleyway... That wasn't near warm or dry for that matter.

The girl huddled up against a building wall, stuffing soggy scraps of bread into her mouth and swallowed in one small gulp. The crumbs did nothing but increase her hunger. Her stomach notified her of this by letting out a loud grumble.

She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

"I know, I know. It's not my fault I don't have much food," she grumbled. "Stupid people. Treating me like a dog while they sit happily in the warmth. I'm human, too!" She growled angrily as she shivered uncontrollably.

"I want a m-mom, too. I want someone to k-keep me warm, to sing to me... I want a dad to be b-brave for me.. and tell me everything will be alright..."  
The wind picked up and the rain came down harder than before. The girl's teeth chattered as she talked to herself.

"But, I-I don't n-need anyone. I don't need a d-dad to be brave for m-me; I will be brave for mys-self. I don't need a-a mom to s-sing to me; I can s-sing to myself!"

She hugged her knees tighter, trying to gather more body heat as she thought of a song, (she didn't know many songs, so she often made up her own). She was currently finishing one she had been working on for a few days. As she finally put the finishing touches on the words, she decided to sing.

Taking a deep breathe, she whispered;

 _The day is cold, and dark, and dreary,_

 _It rains, and the wind is never weary._

 _The vine still clings to the mouldering wall,_

 _But at every gust the dead leaves fall,_

 _And the day is dark and dreary._

 _My life is cold, and dark, and dreary,_

 _It rains, and the wind is never weary._

 _My thoughts still cling to the mouldering past,_

 _But the hopes of youth fall thick in the blast,_

 _And the days are dark and dreary._

 _Be still, sad heart, and cease repining,_

 _Behind the clouds is the sun still shining?_

 _Thy fate is the common fate of all,_

 _Into each life some rain must fall,_

 _Some days must be dark and dreary._

Tears now slid down her cheeks, mixing with the rain water. Lightning blasted overhead again. She hid her face in her knees and sobbed.  
After what seemed like forever, her sobs slowed to a stop. She started to lean to the side and toppled over, landing in a cold puddle. She was too exhausted and malnourished to notice, and stayed asleep.

Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over her and the rain no longer landed on the girl.

"Poor child, out here in such dreadful weather," said an older man's voice. The short, round man leaned down and scooped up the unconscious girl in his arms, positioning the umbrella to cover both of them.

"General Iroh!" called a voice, followed by the splashing of footsteps. The old man holding the girl, General Iroh, turned to face a fire nation soldier.  
The soldier bowed slightly before continuing, "sir, the carriage awaits."

"I'll be there shortly," Iroh said. The soldier bowed again then hurried back to the carriage. The little girl suddenly groaned and slowly opened her eyes.  
The general noticed and turned his attention to the girl in his arms.

"What do I call you?" he asked in a kind voice.

"A-Akiko," the girl, Akiko, murmured; her voice barely audible. "Akiko Hitomi."

"Akiko," the old general repeated with a smile. "Please get some rest. And when you wake, you will have a new, better life. You will have a home."

Akiko stared questionably through half opened eyes. "R-really?"

"Akiko, I give you my word."


End file.
